SIESTA
by Yunuen
Summary: Lo que tienen que hacer sus hermanos para convencerlo de que debe descansar.


¡Dioses!

¡Mi primer one shot de las tortugas!

Ni yo me la creo.

Es que nunca pensé que pudiera escribir algo sobre las Ninja Tortugas Adolescentes Mutantes.

: )

El carácter de cada uno de ellos está basado en el nuevo cartoon, pero la facha es igualita a la de la última película ¡Es que están más guapos!

n.n

A ver qué tal me quedó. No sé cómo me llegó la inspiración, digo, no es la gran cosa pero el que haya escrito algo debió ser porque alguna musa se compadeció de mí y me concedió un poco de la gracia.

Y el disclaimer no puede faltar: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. Las letras entre comillas yo no las saque de mi cabeza, los primeros fragmentos son de un gran libro: El Quijo de la Mancha; y los últimos son de Canción de Cuna de María Villalón. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son críticas por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

Ojala les guste.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

SIESTA

Ha sido una larga y agotadora semana: todas las noches los cuatro han salido a las calles tras la pista de un importante cargamento de armas ilegales, toda una semana de peleas y peleas y más peleas para hacer cantar hasta a los más acérrimos miembros de la pandilla involucrada y, justamente hoy, condujeron a la policía directamente al cargamento, claro que, ya envuelto para regalo, y de paso también a los maleantes.

Y aunque han librado a la ciudadanía de una gran amenaza y sin recibir ningún reconocimiento ni mucho menos las gracias, deben continuar con la cotidianeidad de la vida: este día lo van a dedicar a los quehaceres del hogar; y eso porque cierta tortuga amante del orden y la disciplina les recordó que la guarida está hecha un desastre, y las otras tortugas tuvieron que aceptar voluntariamente a fuerzas porque su padre, también amante del orden y la disciplina, apoyo a su hijo mayor. Y ambos tienen razón, porque en la semana ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de lavar los trastes, ya que durante el día debían preparar el equipo y los planes infalibles; necesitaban entrenar más arduamente; tenían que obtener información de la red así que navegaban por horas; estaban pegados a la radio porque estaba sintonizando la frecuencia de la policía, por si ésta se les adelantaba en algo; y etc., etc.; todo esto para que en las noches, al salir tras la pista del los más insignificantes rumores del paradero del cargamento, estuviesen listos para enfrentar lo que sea y a quien sea. Cumplida la misión, hoy sábado, debe quedar rechinando de limpio la guarida, pero regresaron ya de madrugada y acordaron que, después de una ardua semana de trabajo (apenas si comían y dormían) se darían el lujo de levantarse tarde, después de todo se lo merecen.

Salvo que alguien decidió levantarse a la misma hora de siempre, a eso de las cinco, durmiendo un par de horas apenas. Ni el Maestro Splinter se levantó temprano y aunque él no salió a las redadas con las tortugas, preocuparse por los niños fue agotador también.

Y el pájaro madrugador, más bien, la tortuga madrugadora, ya arregló el tiradero de su cuarto, ya lavó el trasterío, ya lavó la estufa, ya lavó el refrigerador, ya trapeó la cocina, ya realizó los ejercicios matinales, ya pulió sus katanas y guardado con la mayor de las delicadezas, ya se duchó y después de una larga sesión de meditación, desayunó con su familia, ya muy avanzada la mañana.

Al terminar de desayunar, le dio una mano a Don en revisar el sistema de seguridad y todo el equipo (fue Don mismo quien se ofreció a hacerlo). No es fácil ni sencillo el tedioso mantenimiento, pero a Don no le desagrada, aunque lo peculiar de su sugerencia fue que no hace mucho ya lo había hecho, y para evitar quejas recalcó que el mantenimiento nunca está de más, eso garantiza que el sistema y el quipo funcionen en optimas condiciones (es que su otra opción era barrer y trapear toda la guarida, es obvio lo que le complacía más hacer).

Tres horas después, deja a Don en su taller checando otras cosas y él va a su habitación.

Camina con total calma, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, tanto como le permiten extenderse sus extremidades, liberando la tensión de su cansado cuerpo. Ha sido una ajetreada mañana. Baja sus brazos sintiéndose mejor, pero todavía tiene más cosas por hacer y para asegurarse, va a revisar su lista de deberes.

Ya en su habitación y sentado sobre su cama, ve su lista, resulta que ya no tiene nada de pendientes, salvo que al final del listado hay algo: Don Quijote de la Mancha. Sonríe pensando en lo bueno que es empezar temprano con las obligaciones, ahora tiene chance de continuar con su rezagada lectura.

Se levanta, va a su librero y toma el libro; mira la pasta debatiendo entre leerlo en su tranquila habitación o en la sala.

Va hacia la sala. Así puede estar al pendiente de que ciertos hermanos suyos hagan sus quehaceres.

En su camino ve que Miguel está sacudiendo, pero está sacudiendo la cara de su gato. El gatito quiere agarrar la cosa que le revolotea en su cara pero no logra asirla. Le dará 10 minutos de break al encargado de quitar el polvo, sino se apura tendrá que darle un jalón de bandana.

Más allá ve a Rafa llevando en un cesto sus frazadas húmedas, debió lavarlas, aunque esa actividad no estaba contemplada dentro de la limpieza de la guarida, seguro quiso aprovechar la ocasión. Si no mal recuerda, su hermano temperamental debe barrer, trapear y pulir el piso, pero si Miguel no se apura con la sacudida…ya se lo imagina: el piso mojado, el polvo cayendo; resultado: un lodazal. Se detiene pensando en hacerle ver a Miguel el potencial desastre….y un par de segundos después continua su camino, ellos ya sabrán coordinarse, para que se preocupa.

Enseguida voltea para ver a Splinter saliendo de la guarida, a su paseo vespertino.

Llega al sofá y se sienta, por fin puede descansar un rato. Abre el libro en la página en la que se quedó. Usa una flor de loto seca como separador que, con cuidado para que no se rompa, la deja sobre la mesita que tiene al frente.

Comienza a leer:

"El ventero, que vio a su huésped a sus pies y oyó semejantes razones, estaba confuso mirándole, sin saber qué hacerse ni decirle, y porfiaba con él que se levantase, y jamás quiso, hasta que le hubo de decir que él le otorgaba el don que le pedía.

-No esperaba yo menos de la gran magnificencia vuestra, señor mío-respondió don Quijote-; y así, os digo que el don que os he pedido y de vuestra liberalidad me ha sido otorgado, es que mañana en aquel día me habéis de armar caballero, y esta noche en la capilla…

deste vuestro castillo velaré las armas; y mañana, como tengo dicho, se cumplirá lo que tanto deseo, para poder, como se debe, ir por todas las cuatro partes del mundo buscando las aventuras, en pro de los… menesterosos, como está a cargo de la caballería y de los caballeros andantes, co..

mo yo soy, cuyo des…

eo a semejantes fazañas es i…nc…

linado.

El ven…

tero, que como está dicho, e…

ra un po..

co soc…

arrón…"

…

De repente siente sus ojos cerrados y que su cabeza se le va de lado. Abre sus ojos y lleva una mano a su sien y la oprime.

¡No puede ser! Puede controlar el dolor, puede controlar su respiración hasta el punto de casi dejar de respirar ¿y no puede deshacerse del sueño? Respira profundamente y se concentra: no tiene sueño, no tiene sueño, no tiene sueño.

Exhala con lentitud.

Bien.

Ya se siente despejado.

Toma el libro con ambas manos y con firmeza, para continuar:

"… que vio a su huésped a sus pies y oyó semejantes razones, estaba confuso mirándole, sin saber qué hacerse ni decirle, y porfiaba con él que se levantase, y jamás q…

uiso, hasta que le hubo de decir que él le otorgaba…

el don que le pedía.

-No esp…

eraba yo menos de la gran magnificencia vuestra, señor mío-respondió don Quijote-; y así, os digo que el don que os he pedido y de vuestra liberalidad me h…

a sido otorgado, es que mañana en aquel día me habéis de armar cabal…

lero, y e…

sta noche en la cap…

illa des…

te vu…"

…

Hace un minuto que Miguel se ha dado cuenta de que su hermano está cabeceando. Le deja a Klunk el plumero para que sea el minino quien continúe sacudiendo el polvo (el animalito salta sobre el bicho que lo está asediando) De puntitas va hacia el sillón. Llega a sus espaldas sigilosamente.

Los ojos de la tortuga de la bandana azul están casi por cerrarse y casi por caérsele el libro de entre sus manos.

Miguel se inclina a la altura de los oídos del soñoliento y canta lento y lo más suave que puede:

"A la roro niño…

a la roro ya…

duérmase mi niño

duérmaseme…"

Miguel calla y retrocede porque se despierta su hermano.

El que acaba de abrir los ojos sacude la cabeza y agarra el libro.

De nuevo lo estaba venciendo el sueño, no desistirá tan fácilmente….y… ¿en que párrafo iba? No importa, leerá desde….desde….este párrafo:

"…y ya tenía algunos barruntos de

la falta de juicio de su huésped, acabó de creerlo cuando acabó de oírle semejantes razones y, por tener que reír aquella noche, determinó de seguirle

el humor; y así, le dijo que andaba muy acertado en lo que

deseaba y pedía, y que tal

prosupuesto era propio y

natural de los caballeros tan principales

como él parecía y como su

gallarda presencia mostraba; y que él, ansimesmo, en los años de su

mocedad, se había dado a aquel

honroso ejercicio, andando por diversas

partes del mundo, buscando aventuras, sin que

hubiese

dejado los Percheles de Málaga, Islas de Riarán, Compás

de Sevilla, Azoguejo de Segovia, la

Olivera de Valencia…"

Mejor, lento pero seguro.

Sigue leyendo con los ojos casi cerrados.

Nuevamente Miguel se acerca, cuidando de no hacer ruido.

"A la roro niño…

A la roro…"

Otra vez guarda silencio porque alguien le da un zape en la cabeza. Voltea. Es Rafael.

Rafa no le dice nada, sabe perfectamente que si su hermano mayor lo escucha y se voltea y lo cacha que no ha terminado con su quehacer…así que sólo mueve la cabeza indicándole a Miguel que le explique qué estaba haciendo.

Miguel señala con la cabeza a la tortuga que está sentada en el sofá.

Rafa la mira justo cuando ésta se talla un ojo y luego mira a Miguel, arqueando una ceja como diciendo "¿Y?".

Miguel le mira incrédulo, pero la expresión de Rafa no cambia, entonces le cae el veinte: seguro Rafael ya había visto las cabeceadas de su hermano y apuesta a que se ha muerto de la risa verlo así y batallando consigo mismo, en vez de hacer algo y convencerlo de que vaya a la cama.

Rafa le da un pequeño manotazo en el plastrón dándole a entender qué intentaba hacerle al otro soquete.

Miguel pone cara de ¿no era obvio?

Rafa capta, claro, le estaba cantando al oído una canción de cuna a la otra tortuga para que se durmiera. Entre cierra los ojos, insinuándole que es un tonto. Da la media vuelta y se va.

Pero Miguel lo sujeta del antebrazo.

Rafa se gira y ve que su hermano menor lo mira con reproche, y entiende el mensaje enseguida: ahora que ya metió sus narices, debe contribuir a la buena causa. Suspira fastidiado, se suelta de la mano de Miguel y dirige la mirada de nuevo al consumado lector.

Miguel también voltea a verlo.

La tortuga que se empeña en leer deja escapar un prolongado bostezo.

Rafa nota que su hermano mayor no se ha hado cuenta de la presencia de ellos dos, debe estar tan cansado que toda su atención debe dirigirla al libro y no tiene para más. Con lo bien que lo conoce, cuando se empeña en algo lo consigue. Pero si Miguelito quiere que su hermano mayor vaya a dormir… ¡qué remedio!

Así que se encamina y rodea el sofá.

Miguel se da cuenta muy tarde de las intenciones de Rafa, estira su brazo para detenerlo pero no lo agarra porque va a paso veloz, entonces agita su cabeza y sus manos desesperado, pero Rafa no lo pela.

Rafa se planta frente a una fatigada tortuga que le mira con atención esperando a que le diga lo que se le ofrece. Se sorprende al mirarlo, de verdad se ve fatal. Ya lo había visto cabecear y hasta le pareció divertido, pero sí se ve muy mal. Y ni lo piensa dos veces, le quita el libro que arroja sobre el sofá, lo agarra por la muñeca, lo levanta y se lo lleva sin darle explicaciones.

La confundida tortuga se pregunta a dónde lo lleva su hermano, gira la cabeza y ve a su otro hermano de pie y sin hacer nada. ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Ya terminarían sus deberes?

Se detiene.

Rafa se gira al notar que su hermano se resiste. Y se encuentra con un rostro ya no cansado, más bien disgustado. Lo suelta de inmediato y retrocede, no es que lo haya intimidado, más bien es prudencia.

La tortuga, antes soñolienta y ahora no muy contenta, se cruza de brazos. Es claro lo que les reclama. Sus dos hermanos menores niegan con la cabeza. Entonces deja un brazo a su costado y levanta la otra mano apuntando con su dedo índice hacia alguna dirección, para exigirles que vayan a terminar sus deberes.

Rafa lo mira con ganas de estrangularlo, con lo preocupado que él está por su salud y este soquete le importa más la limpieza de la guarida. Da un paso hacia él, decidido a obligarlo a que vaya a dormir pero al instante se detiene, lo piensa mejor, la disciplinada tortuga no acepta ningún tipo de excusa tratándose de las practicas del Ninjitzu ni de la limpieza, y por su parte, nadie le dice qué hacer, pero dadas las circunstancias… esta vez se la perdona, después se la cobrará.

Miguel abre la boca para aclarar la confusión, pero la cierra enseguida cuando su hermano mayor vuelve a mover la mano para apremiarlos con sus quehaceres.

Y sin poder contradecir a su líder, los regañados se encaminan a sus deberes.

Miguel se le queda viendo a Rafa pero no voltea, aunque éste percibe el por qué del disgusto de su hermano menor: Miguel ya sabia que su hermano mayor no dejaría así como así de leer su libro. Debió imaginarlo. Es por eso que le cantaba, para inducirle el sueño sin necesidad de llevarlo a rastras a la cama.

Ya que han desaparecido sus hermanos, su endurecido rostro se relaja y él regresa a sentarse, preguntándose cómo es posible que aún no hayan terminando. Detesta tener que aplicar mano dura pero, a veces, parece que no hay de otra para pedirles que cumplan con sus obligaciones, en fin.

Suspira de cansancio.

Se sienta de nuevo en el sofá y al instante su cuerpo lo siente muy pero muy pesado, como si con esa pequeña reprimenda se hubiera agotado la poca energía que le quedaba. Deja que ese tremendo peso lo hunda en el mueble y sus ojos se cierran, más por la fuerza de gravedad que por voluntad propia.

Permanece así por un insignificante momento.

Pero después abre los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y se acomoda para quedar perfectamente sentado.

No, no puede dormir, aún tiene bastante tiempo, cómo saber que otro día tendrá chance de leer, él nunca deja las cosas a medias, si pone empeño, el libro lo termina hoy mismo.

Se sobrepone a la fatiga, recoge su libro y lo abre, pero no recuerda que página estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpido. Intenta hacer memoria pero le viene un ligero dolor de cabeza. Un par de profundos respiros y santo remedio. Continúa hojeando y por fin da con la página:

"Díjole también que en aquel

castillo

no había capilla

alguna donde poder velar

las armas,

porque estaba derribada

para hacerla de nuevo;

pero

en caso

de

necesidad…"

Rafa y Miguel se incorporan de detrás del sofá, apareciendo de la nada.

Miguel voltea a ver a Rafa preguntándole con la mirada qué van a hacer ahora.

Rafa sonríe con malicia y haciendo como que truena sus nudillos, ansioso por aplicar el método difícil ya que la cansada tortuga se ha negado ir a la camita por las buenas.

Miguel adivina las intenciones de Rafa y mueve la cabeza en descuerdo con ese plan.

Rafa mira con desprecio al aguafiestas…aunque…de cualquier forma ya había desechado esa idea.

Miguel lo que hace es invitarlo a que de un paso adelante.

Rafa no le entiende.

Miguel resalta el movimiento de su mano, hasta que Rafa comprende: Miguel sugiere que sea él quien cante.

Rafa está por gritarle que si está loco pero Miguel le tapa la boca, no pueden delatarse. Lo suelta luego porque sabe que Rafa no tolerará por mucho tiempo esto. Voltea a ver a su otro hermano, que da la vuelta a una página. Se pregunta cómo le está haciendo para no dormir si se está cayendo de sueño.

Pues está haciendo un inmensurable esfuerzo sobretortuga para que, aunque sea a intervalos y con los ojos semiabiertos, siga leyendo.

Rafa suspira lentamente para que no lo escuche el que le está dando tantos problemas. ¿Por qué a Splinter se le ocurrió dar su paseo justo minutos antes? Es el único que podría convencer a la obstinada y disciplinada tortuga de ir a dormir. Cantar….arrullar a su hermano mayor. Genial. Si no fuera porque no quiere aprovecharse de la evidente desventaja en la que se encuentra el somnoliento, lo haría a su manera, está cansado y le sería fácil someterlo, sería fácil pero no divertido…ya que.

Rafa se acerca más al sofá. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y con una suave y profunda voz…

"Se ha encendido el farol

de la calle azul donde vive mi niño,

va apagándose el sol y…

y…se hace la luz lentamente pequeña.

Poco a poco se va, mírala ya se va,

va perdiendo el color…de tus ojos despiertos,

anda y vete a soñar si los tienes abiertos.

La noche va a llegar, mírala ya llegó,

suenan unos pasos que se alejan en la oscuridad

no hagas ruido no, es la hora en que el silencio…

en que el silencio sale a caminar…"

Rafa deja de cantar al no recordar que más sigue.

Al que le cantan levanta la mirada de su libro, extrañado ¿Rafa, cantando? Se voltea para ver a sus espaldas, le parece que su hermano de la bandana roja está detrás, pero no ve a nadie, así que regresa la atención a su libro, después de otro bostezo. Ojala y no lo sigan distrayendo, tanto porque lo interrumpen como porque no se apuran con sus deberes, algo le dice que Rafa y Miguel traman algo. Nada más termina esa página e ira a buscarlos.

Miguel y Rafa están pecho a… mejor dicho, plastrón a tierra, mirándose y dejando escapar un ligero suspiro, casi los cacha, de no ser por el arte de la invisibilidad…y porque los reflejos de su hermano mayor son lentos debido al cansancio.

Rafa se reprocha haber olvidado la canción ¡ya lo tenía en sus garras…eh…ya se estaba durmiendo! ¡Era la única oportunidad que tenía! Ahora los puede cachar y como no han terminado sus quehaceres, no les dará la oportunidad de dar una explicación de sus acciones y los castigará por una semana, si les va bien.

Al pensar que puede ser castigado sin justificación, Rafa se incorpora, apretando fuertemente sus puños y mandíbula, conteniendo su furia.

¡Castigarlo una semana! ¡Si lo único que ha hecho es evitar pelear con él porque lo conoce! ¡El valiente líder es tan obstinado que continua leyendo y no lo escuchará al pedirle que vaya a dormir porque es más que obvio que necesita descansar! ¡Y conociéndose a sí mismo, no le tendría paciencia y terminarían dándose de trancazos! ¡Rayos!

Rafa levanta los brazos más que dispuesto a apretar el cuello de su hermano mayor.

Miguel reacciona rápido y apresa a Rafa.

Forcejean.

La tortuga lectora nuevamente se interrumpe. Ya oyó que a sus espaldas hay una disputa, ya se imagina quienes puedes ser. Gira un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose sin fuerzas para llamarles la atención.

Los peleoneros caen al suelo.

Reuniendo el coraje que necesita, está por girarse por completo cuando escucha algo más.

"Se ha encendido el farol…"

Es una suave voz.

La contienda cesa.

"de la calle azul donde vive mi niño…"

Cierra con calma los ojos para disfrutar de tan exquisita interpretación, temiendo que sólo sea imaginación suya.

"va apagándose el sol

y se hace la luz lentamente pequeña.

Poco a poco se va, mírala se ha ido ya

va perdiendo el color todo alrededor de tus ojos despiertos.

Anda y vete a dormir no podrás soñar si los tienes abiertos,

la noche va a llegar, mírala ya llegó.

Soniquete de unos pasos que se alejan en la oscuridad,

no hagas ruido niño, no, es la hora en que el silencio sale a caminar.

Y duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi niño,

duérmete...

Suena la canción que los pájaros cantan en tu ventana,

si quieres canto yo y te duermes tú hasta que vuelva mañana,

yo te despertaré, justo al amanecer,

si hace frío hazlo después que no quiero que tus pies pisen el suelo así,

y si ha vuelto ya el calor nos iremos a la calle a pasear los dos.

Y duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi niño,

duérmete...

Soniquete de unos pasos que se alejan en la oscuridad,

no hagas ruido niño, no, es la hora en que el silencio sale a caminar.

Y duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi niño,

duérmete...

Yo te despertaré justo al amanecer, no le tengas miedo niño a la oscuridad.

Poco a poco más se hace cada vez más débil la luz,

es la hora en que el silencio sale a caminar.

Se enciende un farol de la calle azul donde vives tú,

anda ve a dormir que te canto yo.

Duérmete mi niño.

Se enciende un farol de la calle azul donde vives tú

no le tengas miedo niño a la oscuridad,

yo te despertaré justo al amanecer.

Anda ve a dormir que te canto yo.

Duérmete mi niño

Se enciende un farol de la calle azul donde vives tú."

Donatelo apaga el DVD, y quita el disco que se estaba reproduciendo. Luego se acerca a su hermano que por fin duerme apaciblemente. Con suavidad le retira el libro de la mano y lo deja sobre la mesita, no antes de colocarle el separador, y lo cubre con una cálida frazada. Después mira a Rafa y a Miguel que ya están de pie.

Miguel le aplaude sin hacer sonar sus palmas.

Rafa lo mira con fastidio. Fue una excelente idea la que tuvo su hermano el genio. Menos mal que usa el cerebro para otras cosas aparte de inventos y máquinas.

Da media vuelta y regresa a continuar con su quehacer, pero antes de seguir su camino, voltea y le sonríe a Don, agradeciéndole la oportuna intervención.

Miguel mira por un poco más al verde durmiente y también se aleja.

Don lo sigue, pero antes, recuesta de lado y con sumo cuidado a su hermano mayor, le acomoda los pies y los brazos, le pone un cojín como almohada y lo arropa para que duerma mejor.

Como Miguel ya no juega con él, Klunk se va a echar junto al plastrón del verde durmiente y comienza a ronronear.

De momento todo está silencio, como si nadie estuviese en la guarida, sólo se escucha una queda y pausada respiración y un débil ronroneo…hasta que a los cinco minutos Rafa regresa a hurtadillas, desquebrajando la quietud que comenzaba a reinar.

Lleva dos cosas entre sus manos. Voltea a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo ve. Deja las cosas encima del libro y se acerca al verde durmiente en silencio. Ve que está el gatito junto a éste y tuerce la boca, no muy contento porque el animalito no entra dentro de sus planes, así que lo agarra del pellejo del cuello, lo levanta y lo deja un poco más allá de la tortuga que duerme tranquilamente.

Al dejar de sentirse abrigado, Klunk se enrosca más.

Ya sin estorbos, Rafa toma algo que dejó sobre la mesa y coloca entre los brazos del verde durmiente ese algo: es un viejo pero bien cuidado oso de peluche.

Al sentir el sutil contacto, el verde durmiente parece reconocer al peluche porque cierra más el abrazo para acercarlo más hacia sí.

Rafa retiene el aliento esperando que se despierte pero no pasa nada y suspira de alivio, sino despierta con la impertinencia, de veras está extenuado. Entonces toma lo otro: una cámara, y con ella le saca una foto y se aleja con una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro, mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Leo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

N/A:

La idea era no escribir ningún dialogo, se supone que se entienden con señas y gestos, y también no quise mencionar qué tortuga era la que provocó todo el barullo, sino hasta el final. Fue un poco difícil pensar en cualquier otro adjetivo y no mencionar su nombre, pero por algo se empieza.

:P

¿Rafa lavando? Me pareció divertido imaginarlo en el lavadero, pero seguramente deben tener lavadora y hasta con secadora.

: )

¿Leo usa una flor de loto como separador? Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, es que me acorde del capitulo, en donde él se enamora de Lotus, sí, en el cartoon viejito, y cuando estaba escribiendo sólo quise imaginar qué pudo haber hecho Leonardo con esa flor que le dio Lotus. Simple nostalgia, como no volvió a aparecer esta ninja en la serie viejita ¡y con lo enamorado que estaba él de ella! Y siendo sincera, prefiero a Lotus que a Karai.

O.O

¿Leo aún duerme con su oso de peluche? Más bien aún lo conserva, ¿Cómo es que va a tirar a su amigo a la basura?

n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, aplausos, abucheos, etc., etc., pueden dejar reviews.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer este disparate mío.

XD


End file.
